


Painting Pictures

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kyuhae drabbles and short one shots of various genres.<br/>#1-7 are Halloween/dark themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricky Lullaby

Donghae stares dumbly at the tiny flashing lights on the baby monitor and the wail crackling out of it, trying to muster the energy to get out of bed. But he's so tired that he can't even figure out how to swing his feet over and onto the carpeted floor.

“I got ‘em,” Kyuhyun mumbles.

 

The weight of being woken countless times throughout the night is heavy on his tongue, but it is his turn to tend to their teething child.

Kyuhyun aims a kiss for Donghae’s cheek before he gets up. Instead he receives a face full off hair, grunts at the tickle, rolls over, then pads out of the bedroom whilst rubbing his eyes.

It’s only  a few minutes later when the wails fade, replaced with the warmth of Kyuhyun’s gentle voice.

Donghae lays in the darkness of their bedroom and listens to Kyuhyun singing sweet, rich, lullabies.

He can picture Kyuhyun cuddling their nine month old son (a recently added member to their little family) while the babe gums away on a cold cloth to ease the pain. He pictures Kyuhyun sitting in the rocking chair, fighting to stay awake longer than it takes for the baby to fall back asleep. He can picture their son’s fleecy black curls brushing Kyuhyun’s cheek whilst Kyuhyun rubs circles on his back.

And then when the singing stops and there is no longer any sounds trickling through the monitor, Donghae can picture Kyuhyun kissing the baby’s forehead and tucking him into a cozy little crib.

Donghae is on the cusp of unconsciousness when the bed dips and Kyuhyun lays down behind him, throwing an arm over his waist.

“I love you,” Donghae yawns.

He snuggles deeper into the softness of the warm blankets.

And then a cord snaps that smacks him instantly back to alertness.

His eyes snap open wide to stare at the lights blinking on the baby monitor once again.

And the _sound_.

 

The sound makes Donghae’s blood run cold and his stomach churn violently. Sharp tendrils of fear coil around his chest and a morbid feeling creeps up the back of his neck.

The sound crackling from the monitor is Donghae’s favourite voice that continues singing a beautiful song.

Kyuhyun is still with the baby in the other bedroom.

The arm tightly squeezing Donghae does not belong to his husband. It’s too strong, too large, too aggressive.

Vile breath burns his nape as he struggles to free himself from the intruder’s grasp.

Donghae’s screams to alert his family of the immediate danger are drowned out by a pillow over his face.

 


	2. Clone Immunity

Kui Xian raises his gun to point at Donghae dead between the eyes. The shorter man has his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun, who's standing on Kui Xain's right, in complete shock. The infected lies motionless on the floor beside Donghae. Kyuhyun holds his breath, waiting as the seconds tick by on his watch, hoping, praying desperately.

 

It had all happened so fast, way too fast for any of them to react in time, causing Donghae to be in a life threatening situation. The infected had come out of nowhere, knocked into the man and bitten his arm before either Kyuhyun or Kui Xian could draw their guns and shoot.

 

Donghae's rooted to the floor in paralysis, the only thing going through his mind is no, not yet, not now. He ignores the pain and blood slowly seeping out of his bicep.

 

Kui Xian doesn't falter when he asks Kyuhyun in a strained tone, “how long?”

 

Kyuhyun looks away from his watch, up to Donghae. It feels like an eternity, time slipping away, before he chokes out, “67 seconds.”

 

Donghae's heart hammers in his chest, could that possibly mean....but then he has an armful of a sobbing Kyuhyun, and Kui Xian snapping at his clone to back away.

 

“Kui Xian, he's fine. He's immune. It's been triple the amount of time. Donghae's fine.”

 

Donghae clutches desperately at the back of Kyuhyun's shirt, watches Kui Xian lower the gun to secure it in the holster. Kui Xian steps towards them, hugging both tightly. It's then that Donghae can't take the pain radiating from his right arm and he whimpers. Kui Xian rolls up his sleeve to reveal the angry bite mark, blood and pus seeping out.

 

“This is a good a sign. The pus means your body is fighting off the infection,” Kui Xain smiles, “let me clean and bandage it properly.”

 

Donghae nods absently before he is dragged by the two identical men into their safe house for the night. He's sat down in a chair, Kyuhyun standing behind running a hand through his hair while Kui Xian skillfully fixes him up. Donghae swallows two painkillers that are pushed into his mouth, then Kui Xian presses a kiss against Donghae's lips when he stands.

 

Donghae is about to pull him back for more when Kyuhyun plops himself into Donghae's lap, smiling sadly.

 

“I thought you were going to die,” he whispers, fingering Donghae's tattered collar.

 

“Not in long time, Kyu,” Donghae runs his hand through Kyuhyun's hair that has grown at least 2 inches since all of this mess. Then he lowers his hand to stroke Kyuhyun's cheek, his neck, in a tender motion. Donghae looks into the deep brown eyes, “Not yet. Not yet.”

 

Donghae presses Kyuhyun into the stiff mattress but neither take notice of the lack of softness. Kyuhyun runs his hands all over the naked skin above him, being mindful to avoid the white bandage. This beautiful man with a warm smile (even when the world around them is complete shit) and affectionate personality could've been wiped from their lives forever. That thought hurts Kyuhyun so much.

 

Standing out there as he waited for the seconds to tick by had ripped a fucking hole straight through his chest. And he realizes that he probably wouldn't be able to survive without Donghae because he loves him. Kyuhyun is so deep that it probably isn't even safe for his mental state given the circumstances. But he doesn't care.

 

“I love you, Hae,” Kyuhyun gasps, arching up as Donghae teases his nipples.

 

Donghae falters for a split second at the sincere confession, deeply touched. He hums in acknowledgement, answering by lifting the youngers legs onto his shoulders and rocking into him at a slow pace.

 

Kui Xian tunes them out from his place by the window, letting them have their moment together. Only when he hears a muffled cry, signalling their release, does Kui Xian join them in bed. They both give him a long, sweet kiss followed by two different hands jerking him off to reach his own climax.

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae redress (in case a quick escape in the middle of the night is needed) and lay back down, Donghae sandwiched between the other two. A quick exchange of “sweet dream's” before the three men fall into a fitful slumber.


	3. The Little Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure crack.

Once upon a time there was a pumpkin queen who ruled over the Kingdom of Pumpkins. She was the most beautiful pumpkin in all the lands; the orangest, the shiniest, and could glow the brightest. But the pumpkin queen was very sad for her favourite son, the handsome little prince, had been kidnapped.

Many pumpkin guards searched far and wide for the pumpkin prince, but they always returned the same way: empty handed, or not at all. The pumpkin queen missed his optimism and endless energy, the way he always put a smile on her face, and in his absence the queen fell into a great depression.

Then along came a lonely little pumpkin who was very, very, round and very, very cute. The little pumpkin was becoming fed up with the lack of care going towards the protection of the citizens (pumpkins were being gnawed at by wild animals damn it!) and demanded the presence of the queen.

“Oh, pumpkin queen Heechul,” the little pumpkin said. “You must stop moping and care for the rest of your pumpkins!”

Queen Heechul sat up straighter in her throne, glaring at the little pumpkin. “You! Who are you to scold me in such a way?”

“My name is Cho Kyuhyun and I am nobody,” the little pumpkin bowed, hiding the redness of his cheeks. “I am just here to beg that you do something about the patches that lay beyond the apple orchards. Many pumpkin have been disappearing just like your son.”

“AYE! My poor son!” The pumpkin queen wept with a hand hiding her tears. “I have been such a bad queen and a bad mother!”

“Umm there’s something you can do to fix it,” the little pumpkin spoke nervously. “Send some guards to the patches to put a stop to the thieves.”

“But who will look for my son? Wait! You must go in search of him!”

“M-me?” the little pumpkin pointed to himself.

“Yes, you!” The pumpkin queen clapped her hands excitedly. “When you find my dear Donghae and return with him safely, you, Kyuhyun, shall become his princess.”

“But I’m a boy.”

“Eh? You’re a pumpkin so it doesn’t matter. Now, hurry! Hurry! Halloween is quickly approaching.”

The little pumpkin nodded frantically, gave a final bow, then stumbled out of the the throne room. He set out on his journey almost immediately. He had heard rumours that pumpkins were being taken across the river by raccoons. The problem was, that on the other side of the river lived many evil pumpkin eaters!

So the little pumpkin filled a bag with other vegetables and fruits to take with him, in hopes to use as a distraction.

On the other side of the river the little pumpkin ran into a scavenging raccoon.

“Tell me where you keep the pumpkin prince and I will give you all of these yummy berries,” the little pumpkin held out both hands that were filled with juicy, red berries.

“Oh, my favourite,” the raccoon said. “The pumpkin prince is being guarded by a very hungry horse. You won’t get past him because he will gobble you up!” The raccoon snatched the berries and ran away cackling.

The little pumpkin would not be deterred and continued down the path.

A large bunny hopped out of the grass and blocked his way.

“Pumpkin boy!” The bunny shouted. “give me some of your seeds and I will let you pass!”

The little pumpkin’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head, saying, “I have something better. The yummiest carrots in all the land!”

The bunny was already drooling when the little pumpkin handed the vegetables over.

The little pumpkin walked and walked until he came to a stable. He perked up when he caught sight of the pumpkin prince sleeping within, and raced towards him.

However, a large horse galloped around from the corner and stood in his way.

“Dinner!” The horse smiled, then nipped the little pumpkin.

 

* * *

 

 “Hyung!” Kyuhyun screeches, cradling his hand. “You weren't actually supposed to bite me!”

Around him all of the members are howling with laughter at their maknae who’s dressed up like a pumpkin.

“Ah, sorry Kyuhyun-ah,” Siwon smiles sheepishly.

“Stop harassing _my boyfriend_ , Siwon,” Donghae orders from his place on the floor. He’s laying down with his eyes closed, wearing a pumpkin costume too. “When are you going to come wake me up with a kiss, Kyu?”

Heechul bends down and slaps Donghae’s arm. “Idiot. You can’t talk yet.”

“But it’s taking so long,” Donghae whines.

He rolls over, but due to the large costume he is wearing, he bumps into someone.

Kyuhyun loses his balance and falls on top of him. They both proceed to roll around on the floor in an orange blur, trying to helplessly to disentangle their limbs.

“Looks like the rating of Heechullie’s story just went up,” Kangin roars with his hands on his tummy, as if he is trying to hold his laughter.

Leeteuk sighs and drops the notepad with the Heechul’s handwriting. “Youngwoon, stop laughing and help them up. They look so pathetic.”

“Don’t you dare!” Heechul cries. “This is sooo much better than the ending I wrote.”

In the end Donghae and Kyuhyun share a great Pumpkin Kiss (dubbed by Ryeowook), a chair is broken, a plastic tiara snapped, and Leeteuk forbids everyone from acting out Heechul's stories for the ‘rest of forever’. But he doesn't actually mean it.


	4. Blessed Curse

“I’ll kill you!” Kyuhyun spits on the man’s grotesque face that is twisted in sick amusement. “I’ll come back to tear your heart out! You and all of your revolting crew!”

“Such nasty words coming out of pretty lips,” the man snears. His large, filthy thumb with a black nail pokes the corner of Kyuhyun’s mouth.

Kyuhyun jerks his head back and spits in his face again. The man backhands him across a cheek, the skin turning an angry red as Kyuhyun is knocked back.

“Blind him, and throw him over,” the man orders.

Kyuhyun fights against the bindings biting into the tender flesh of his wrists and calves, but achieves nothing besides drawing blood. Then the world turns black and red, and Kyuhyun is shoved roughly. There is a fleeting moment of a weightless fall before his body is engulfed by the hungry waves roaring in the ocean.

He thrashes around, screaming in his head, lungs shriveling up and suffocating his life. The last thing he feels is a searing pain ripping across the sides of his neck.

It’s a premature death, Kyuhyun decides.

 

* * *

 

When he comes to, Kyuhyun chokes on mouthfuls of water, laying atop brightly pigmented coral. He flails around, thankful that his arms and legs- wait. Kyuhyun props himself up on his elbows, momentarily forgetting about the water, to get a better look at himself.

Scales. Shimmering, teal scales start below his belly button and end a little ways past where his toes should be, in the form of a caudal fin. Kyuhyun reaches out with a trembling hand (freezing briefly when he sees that his fingers are now webbed) and touches the scales.

He shivers. And Freaks out again.

“You’ve been blessed with the curse of the sea,” A gentle voice speaks from behind him.

Kyuhyun cranes his neck, chokes upon seeing the male with a beautiful fish tail lounging near by.  

The male’s following laugh is like wind chimes in a gentle breeze.

“It takes a while to get used to breathing down here,” he says, suddenly right up in Kyuhyun’s face.

He lifts a webbed hand, brushing over Kyuhyun’s neck. Kyuhyun recoils from the burn.

“Your gills will be sensitive for a few days. But don’t worry. After that, you won’t even notice them. I’m Donghae by the way.”

Kyuhyun’s brain is too busy short circuiting. It couldn’t be that he has become one of the very creatures he’s been branded to fear.

The merfolk are unfortunate young souls who are tragically drowned in the sea, changed into something terrifying. They kill people, this much Kyuhyun knows. Merfolk lure men with their enchanting songs, the men under the impression that they will receive a kiss, but instead the men are dragged to the bottom of the sea to be murdered.

No, Kyuhyun shook his head, it just can’t be.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Donghae soothes Kyuhyun by stroking his back. “I saw what they did to you and your family.”

Blood boiling, the screams of his older sister and his mum begging for mercy, haunt Kyuhyun. The image of his father’s rolling head makes him shake.

“And I want to help you,” Donghae says. “We can get revenge on those weaseling vermin. So take my hand and follow me.”

Kyuhyun looks at the offered hand, then up at the sincere expression on Donghae’s face. Slowly, Kyuhyun takes Donghae’s hand and squeezes. A brilliant smile parts Donghae’s lips and Kyuhyun knows that it’s the right decision to make.

Shortly after, Donghae is leading the way through coral reefs saying; “and it’s only the bad guys that we drag down. The rest are left in peace.”

A blessed curse is right, Kyuhyun learns.


	5. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br87eV_9nGI) for a little background info

Neither of them could rationally explain how they ended up in their current position. That position being; boning each other in a desecrated graveyard late in the night. Kyuhyun had the graverobber bent over a closed tomb of some long-dead-big-named-hot-shot, snapping his hips forward in an offbeat pace whilst the other man clawed at the aged cement and gasps left his wide lips.

Now, normally, Kyuhyun would prefer the other role, but damn it, there was no way in hell he would allow himself to be pressed down on something so filthy. But the other guy had no qualms over it, so here they were, rutting like two dogs in heat. World shaking and minds consumed by a lusty haze.

Much earlier, Kyuhyun had been taking a stroll in the crisp breeze of late fall when he had stumbled upon the graverobber extracting zydrate from the corpses. He was appalled, but at the same time, deeply fascinated by the man’s lifestyle and the glowing blue liquid in the little glass vial. So Kyuhyun spoke out.

Donghae was the graverobber’s name. He had a coy smile, blue hair, platform boots, and an overt distracting way of moving his hips. One minute Kyuhyun was inquiring about Donghae’s graverobbing - you are aware that if authorities catch you then you’ll be executed on sight- and the next, Donghae’s tongue was hot and insistent in Kyuhyun’s mouth.

Maybe, maybe they had jumped over a couple major “getting to know you” steps that Kyuhyun was usually unmovable on when it came to getting intimate with somebody, getting right to the hookup. But the whole situation- of having sex with a graverobber in a fucking graveyard with the possibility of being caught- was too outrageous for Kyuhyun to approach it with patience. Oh, and Donghae was completely hot. There’s that important factor too.

It was fast, clumsy, an utter rush that had them both crashing down from an addicting high and Kyuhyun sighing into the fabric covering Donghae’s back. Donghae chuckled, breaking Kyuhyun’s hold around his waist- you’re the clingy type after sex- then turned around whilst pulling up his pants.

That was good kid, Donghae said with an affectionate pat to Kyuhyun’s ass, but I gotta go now before they find me. You best be getting home too.

Kyuhyun zipped his own pants up, patting down his rumpled clothes and sweaty hair. Will I see you again, he asked, unable to keep the eager expression off his face.

You know where to find me, Donghae replied. He lifted his bag and slung it over his shoulder, the vials of zydrate clinking within. I gotta go sell these now.

The graverobber kissed Kyuhyun deeply one last time before he slunk away into the dark night, leaving Kyuhyun standing alone among the dead. Kyuhyun shook his head in disbelief, unable to wipe the stupid grin from his face. But upon hearing the shouts of authorities arriving at the graveyard, he ran off in the opposite direction, already planning when to meet Donghae next.


	6. Oceans Of Wine

Kyuhyun steps over a threshold leading into a garden maze and he smiles at the soft melody carried upon the breeze. Not hesitating, Kyuhyun lets the melodic notes lead him through twists and turns of hedges reaching high above his head until he comes to the very center.

In the heart of the maze there stands a white pavilion, in which there is a piano, and sitting on the piano’s bench is the producer of the melody.

Kyuhyun stops right before the slightly older man, with one hand resting on his shoulder. A pause breaks the flow of music as the man jumps.

“Finish,” Kyuhyun urges, giving a light squeeze. He drops his hand, notices the man relax almost instantly before picking up the melody where it was left. The notes grow calmer, dwindling off and laying rest over the hedges.

“That was perfect Donghae-hyung,” Kyuhyun praises.

Donghe tilts his head back, his hair brushing the front of Kyuhyun’s immaculate white shirt as he breathes out, “Hyunnie, you came.”

Kyuhyun whines as he spots the sadness behind Donghae’s smile. The loneliness. And Kyuhyun knows what is about to come to pass. He runs his fingers through Donghae’s hair, reveling in the silkiness.

Whilst gazing into brown irises, the world shifts and they fall back in the wave-kissed sand of a beach. The sea stretching across the horizon is maroon and the thick rain drops falling from the clouds are the same romantic colour.

It tastes of wine and stains white clothing.

Tilting his head up, Kyuhyun speaks. “Do you know why the rain comes, hyung? It’s because someone is praying for all your sadness to be erased. That you can be comforted.”

Donghae’s brow furrows, hands grasping at Kyuhyun’s arms. He bows his head to plead. “Stay with me, Hyunnie.”

Kyuhyun’s giggle is what the moon’s light would surely sound like.

“I love you, Hae. and you love me, right?”

“Of course,” Donghae chokes, "Always."

“Then let me go.”

The shower of wine sends shivers through their bodies as they tiptoe above reality. Away from the world behind.

Donghae’s grip grows tighter, his heartbeat quickening, his breathing deeper.

“I want to stay with you, Kyuhyun.” Donghae can feel a wetness on his cheeks that isn’t wine. It’s hot and sort of stings. “It hurts so much. But I can’t continue on like this every day. So I have to let you go for a little while.”

Kyuhyun wipes away his own tears, giving a gentle smile because Donghae is finally listening. 

 

"I'll be over each rainbow, waiting for when you are ready, hyung."

A kiss is shared. One that stretches on for a quantum infinity, until the world shifts again and Donghae is kneeling on muddy grass in drizzling rain. He presses closer (hugging tighter) to the slab of shiny rock, engraved:

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Dearest son, brother, and eternal love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to feel about this one. Actually it could probably be better /shrugs/ oh well.
> 
> Inspired by this wonderful [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3hOEuyvoos)


	7. Vacancy

"'Don't make a mess' the old woman said," Kyuhyun's disbelief runs high. "This place is already dump."

Donghae can only agree as he hesitantly removes his shoes The air in the room tastes stale, like it hasn't been aired out in months. There's a large stain on the hardwood floor, the window drapes are tatty, the lighting is dim, wall paper peeling in some places, the bed looks stiff and uncomfortable (but at least the sheets smell clean), and there is a fine layer of dust covering everything else.

Kyuhyun drops his backpack onto the bed, grumbling, "We should have just spent the night in the car."

"Well, a mechanic will be here in the morning.” Donghae replies, ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair. “One night in a shitty motel won't hurt us, babe." 

Donghae laughs as Kyuhyun swats his hand away, trying to hide a smile by digging in his bag for for his toiletries.

"Did you check if you get signal here?" Kyuhyun asks.

Donghae pulls out his cellphone, frowning upon seeing the no signal icon in the corner. Odd, considering that there should be signal everywhere in the country, but maybe there is a storm coming. "No. Maybe we should go back to the office to call my mum. She'll be worried sick."

At that Kyuhyun shakes his head frantically. "No way, Hae. We were given a hard enough time about calling the mechanic. And the way the old woman's son looked at us-" he finishes with a shudder.

"Okay, okay," Donghae laughs. He punches Kyuhyun lightly, to which the other whines.

Kyuhyun stands up, toiletry bag in hand, and shuffles his way over to the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. Not even a minute later Donghae is running towards Kyuhyun's shriek. He finds the other male cowering against the wall across from the shower.

"What?"

"S-spider," Kyuhyun stutters.

Donghae would laugh if Kyuhyun doesn't look like he is about to shit a brick. He is terrified of spiders and every other sort of 'creepy-crawler', for that matter. Peeking into the shower, Donghae spies the 8-legged pest sitting still on the glass wall. Really, it's no larger than 5 centimeters. Anyhow, arming himself with Kyuhyun's face wash-  don't use that !- Donghae descends on the spider with the plastic bottle.

"Got it!" Donghae cheers, turning to Kyuhyun with the spider-gut-face-wash, resembling a kid showing off something he's very proud of doing.

“My hero.” Kyuhyun grimaces. “You better wash that.”

Donghae does so while Kyuhyun strips and turns on the shower, water drizzling in low pressure. 

“Think both of us could squeeze in there?” Donghae asks.

Kyuhyun steps into the glass cubicle, closing his eyes as warm water washes over him. It’s one thing good about staying in this shitty place. Probably the only good thing. He holds his hand out for the loofah and soap that he always keeps in his toiletry bag, and once Donghae passes the items to him, Kyuhyun finally answers.

“Doesn’t matter. If you come in here, it would kinda defeat the purpose of cleaning myself.”

Donghae’s laughter bounces off the four walls of the bathroom, bringing up a close-lipped smile on Kyuhyun. The smile, however, turns into another shriek when the water runs ice cold a few minutes later. Kyuhyun stumbles out of the offending shower and into Donghae, who’s waiting with open arms and a towel.

“It really isn’t your day, Kyuhyunnie.”

“Shut up.” Kyuhyun replies to the other man’s obnoxious laughter, body pliable as he sucks up the special treatment of having Donghae rub him dry with the towel. 

 

 

Neither Kyuhyun or Donghae notice the little holes in one of the walls, or the person looking in on them, something sinister in the eyes.  They continue on bickering and giggling, unaware of the horrors to come that night.

****  
  



	8. Fire & Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is but I liked it so...yeah. Enjoy.  
> (Finally something light and sweet :))

Donghae has always loved hands. Ever since he was a young child, Donghae loved holding and touching other people’s hands.

 

He likes comparing the different shapes and sizes -this hand with large, square palms, that hand with small knuckles, this hand with long, pointed fingers- and classifying them to the four elements in cheirognomy; earth, fire, air, and water. He likes feeling the different textures; rough with callouses or soft and smooth, dry or full with locked in moisture. He likes feeling the warmth or coldness, how his hand would slowly heat the cold ones.

 

Donghae likes admiring the length and curve of nails, the natural shininess that light reflects.  

 

But most of all, Donghae just likes having the weight of somebody’s hand in his, something to keep him grounded, a reminder that he isn’t alone.

 

He has a habit of playing with his friend’s fingers whenever he is bored, playing with one of his member’s hands during interviews or shows. He enjoys cracking their knuckles and the reactions the other guys give. Some of them wince, cringe, pull away, hit him. A few of them smile and laugh. Or an extremely small number of them act like it’s the most natural thing in the world to have somebody popping their joints, giving no reaction at all. Namely Kyuhyun.

 

That’s one reasons why Donghae loves being beside the younger man. Kyuhyun accepts Donghae’s habit with such ease, probably thriving on the subconscious attention that his hyung gives him.  

 

Actually, Donghae likes Kyuhyun’s hands a lot. He classifies them as air type hands; square palms, long, conic-tipped fingers, prominent knuckles, dry yet soft from regular moisturizing, elegant yet strong. Air hands signify intellect, curiosity, nervous energy, gentleness, simplicity, a proneness to stress, and good communication. Though, often, feelings are internalized in oneself. Donghae thinks that the description nails Kyuhyun pretty accurately.

 

And where Donghae classifies Kyuhyun as air, he classifies himself as fire. His own hands have long palms and slightly shorter, round-tipped fingers. They’re warm and smooth, sturdy like a good foundation. His fire shaped hands signify boundless energy, enthusiasm, impulsiveness, emotion, creativity, and bringing warmth to those around him. Again, Donghae thinks this classification hits the bulls-eye.

 

But the best thing about Donghae’s classifications is that fire and air, in nature, fit so perfectly together. Air gives life to fire, the ability to burn brighter, to flourish. Without air the fire will dwindle and die.

  
So when Donghae holds Kyuhyun’s hand he thinks of fire and air and about how beautiful the comparison truly is. They entwine their fingers and burn brightly together.


	9. Primadonna Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long while since I last posted something. Sorry about that, lovelies. So here is a little something inspired by a gay & lesbien drag bar that I went to a few days ago. And also [ this MV ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE)

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me your new roommate is a hot queen?” Hyukjae leans in close to Donghae’s ear so that he can be heard over the blaring song.

 

Donghae just shrugs his shoulders as he smiles against the neck of a beer bottle.

 

In his defense, Donghae hadn’t found out about Kyuhyun’s alter ego until a few days prior, when he had popped his head into the younger male’s bedroom to ask if he wanted to go hit the mexican restaurant down the road.

 

To his surprise, Kyuhyun was lip syncing to a indie-pop song, whilst strutting around in a purple wig and strappy heels. But his surprise was nothing compared to the flustered embarrassment that instantly overtook Kyuhyun.

 

“Wait...you’re a drag queen?” Donghae asked.

 

“Only on weekends.” Kyuhyun had replied.

 

“Neato. So, wanna show me what you’ve got?”

 

Then Kyuhyun had grinned, snapped out of shock, proceeded to give Donghae a grand tour of his wardrobe, and invited him to the next show- tonight.

 

Tonight, where Donghae’s  new roommate is up on stage, all painted up, strutting her stuff in front of a gaggle of lesbiens and over excited queer boys.

 

“So what’s her name, again?” Hyukjae yells in his ear.

 

“Chee Ki Hearts!”

 

“Cheeky Hearts?” The expression on Hyukjae’s face is almost comical. “That’s cringe worthy!”   

 

Donghae shakes his head at his best friend’s exclamation whilst keeping his eyes trained on Chee Ki Hearts as she leans over for some girls to stuff bills down the front of her little pink dress, in between two large, startlingly life-like breast forms. There is a drunken cheer from the crowd as Chee Ki Hearts performs a little curtsy in thanks, standing back up to continue with the routine.

 

“Well, I just so happen to think that it’s an adorable stage name.” Donghae replies.

 

Hyukjae looks at him watching the performance, and clucks his tongue as he recognizes something in his friend. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re going gaga over her, over him- Kyuhyun. Aren’t you?”

 

Donghae splutters on a mouthful of beer, quickly apologizing to the boy in front of him who sure as hell doesn’t look old enough to be hanging around in a bar. “WHAT?”

 

Hyukjae cackles as he plucks the beer bottle from Donghae’s hands, slipping a bill in it’s place. He gives him a light shove towards the stage. “Go on then, tiger.”

 

Donghae pushes his way through the throngs of people seeking a fun gay time, right up to the front where a few cheerfully drunk lesbiens make space for him to hop up on the stage.

 

He lays on his back on the stage, bill pressed between his lips, just like he had observed other people doing throughout the night, and waits to gain his roommates attention.

 

It’s the heels he hears first, clicking beside his ear, then follows the pantyhose clad legs up to a thigh-length pink dress, bodacious figure, curly, blond hair, a heart painted cheek, long eyelashes, and ruby lips curved into a coy smile.

 

Donghae’s heart thumps as he watches Chee Ki Hearts sink down closer to his level. Why the hell is he doing this?

 

Donghae closes his eyes as the drag queen runs her hands over his chest, but snaps them back open the second he feels pressure on the front of his pants. The hand cupping him sends his head spinning, because underneath all the glitz and glamour, is a cute, humble guy who is quickly getting under Donghae’s skin.

 

Chee Ki Hearts laughs at the uproar of cheering coming from the crowd before winking at Donghae and swooping her head down to take the bill from his mouth, using her ruby coloured lips to do so. And then she is up right again, pulling Donghae up beside her and giving him a light pat on his bum, before spinning around and kissing another guy's cheek.

 

He’s only a little breathless when he wiggles off the stage and starts making his way back to Hyukjae with a dazed smile.

 

“Oh my god, that was awesome!” Hyukjae squeals at him when he snatches back his beer. “So, are you gonna bang Kyuhyun after?”

 

Donghae flips him off, muttering something about needing another drink in order to deal with annoying anchovies and stupidly attractive drag queens.

 

God fucking damn it! He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao apparently spell check has taught me that I've been using the french spelling of lesbien all my life. Pretty sure I never learned that in French class, so not sure how I picked that one up :p Erm anyways, I hope this made some sense at least??


	10. Fire? Fire!

 

Donghae remembers to take his dish out of the oven just as the smoke detector starts beeping excitedly. He winces at the harshness of the over excited device.

 

_I sense smoke! A fire? A fire! Or more probably, you're a crap cook!_

 

He sets the dish on the stove top, slips off the oven mitts and frantically waves away the smoke.

 

_Fire? Fire! Weeee!_

 

"Help would be nice!"  Donghae shouts towards the kitchen entrance, glaring at the tiny flashing red light. There's a scramble in the other room, not that he can hear it over the - _Get to safety! A fire! Smoke! smoke! smoke_ \- but knows in the way his boyfriend trips into the kitchen, stumbling over nothing but his own two feet.

 

"We going up in flames?!" Kyuhyun shouts, hands cupping over precious ears. It’s not like Donghae's are any less precious. He is just preoccupied.

 

"Get that will yah?" Donghae half orders, waving a hand towards the alarm, as his focus remains on inspecting their dinner.

 

It doesn't look too bad, a little black around the edges. _You'll never be a chef!_ Okay, maybe a lot.

 

_Smoke! Must be fi-_

 

The alarm cuts off, leaving a much welcomed silence.

 

"I swear that darn thing was mocking me." Donghae whines, then turns around to look at kyuhyun. "Order in?"

 

"No time, parents will-"

 

Knock, knock, knock.

 

"Shit they're here!"

 

"It's fine, kyuhyunnie. You entertain them while I run to the restaurant."

 

The two come to an agreement as Donghae swings the door open to reveal kyuhyun's concerned parents.

 

"Everything alright, boys? Not trying to burn the building down, are you?" Is the greeting.

 

"No, no we're fine." Kyuhyun insists. "Dinner on the other hand..." He glances at Donghae who's smiling sheepishly at him, and they dissolve into mutual laughter.

 

“Perhaps going out is a better idea.” 


	11. Jurassic World AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one scene in Jurassic World :3 tell me that Donghae with the raptor squad wouldn't be cute af. I dare you.

For about the 37th time this morning, Kyuhyun is seriously reconsidering his choice of career path. A health and safety consultant/inspector- great. Fantastic even, when all the perks are taken into consideration. But taking on a job in a park filled with giant mutant lizards that could seriously shred a person to bits- we're talking dinosaurs here- kyuhyun must have been completely missing when he had accepted the offer from his executive.  

 He had hated every inch of Isla Nublar since the moment he stepped off of the ferry. Well not hate per se, because even Kyuhyun has to admit that all of it is pretty spectacular. Oh and not to mention the five-foot-some-odd-inches that he does like. Namely, an attractive, tanned guy who wears one of those god awful safari vests (his fantastic arms more than make up for it) and an easygoing demeanor.

 In other words: by Kyuhyun's standards, the guy is an excellent candidate for boyfriend material....expect for one little detail. The male is the primary caregiver for a squad of velociraptors. Completely mad! Who on earth would think it's a splendid idea to prance around with a scarily intelligent prehistoric predator? Certainly not kyuhyun.

 So yeah, it is kind of deal breaker.

 (kyuhyun doesn't mourn the chance of never being wrapped in those marvelous arms)

 He's completely professional!

 (yeah right)

 The screaming is what breaks his daydreaming about Lee Donghae, to his complete horror. Someone falls, of course they fall into the velociraptor pen. Of fucking course! There’s a split second of utter silence as everyone tries to fully grasp the situation, and then mere seconds later, a wave of panic is unleashed. The panic includes Donghae bursting into the raptor pen as well, and what the fuck? Now two people are about to become dino snack and Kyuhyun cannot even begin to process this shit!

 What a moron!

 What happens next leaves Kyuhyun in awe, like the fearful kind of awe. Donghae barks out orders, arms spread wide with a fleeting stance, and has the velociraptors’ undivided attention. All the while the other person in the pen is scooting across packed dirt, closer to one of the pen’s entrances. They make it out, but Donghae is still standing there in the middle, staring down the hungry eyes of 4 predators. There’s yelling from somebody on the perimeter, followed by a flurry of movements inside the pen and Kyuhyun is hyperventilating because- oh god oh god oh god- he isn’t be prepared to see somebody ripped apart limb from limb! Just make it all go away!

 “Mr. Cho?” Something is tickling Kyuhyun’s cheek. “Kyuhyun?!” He snaps his eyes open at the harsh sting of a slap to his face. Oww. confusion churns his mind when his eyes focus on the hot velociraptor wrangler leaning over him, along with a couple other faces.

 “Ugggh,” Kyuhyun groans when it finally sinks in that he is horizontal on the ground- must have fainted. His suspicions are proved correct by a little light shining in his eyes.

 “Pupil dilation is fine. Doubt he’ll end up with a concussion.” Somebody says and the wrangler nods.

 “You!” Kyuhyun suddenly pushes himself up, nearly knocking heads with those surrounding him. “You’re not shredded!”

 Donghae laughs. “nah, still one piece.”

 Kyuhyun sighs, the tension slowly seeping out of his poor muscles. Who knew that inspecting could be such a stressful job?

 “Just so you know,” he says to the attractive guy who really needs to learn a thing or two about personal bubbles, “You’ve all failed the safety standards by a landslide.”

 And of all the possible responses, he doesn’t expect a full blown grin from Donghae, or to hear “I guess this means i get to have you all for myself for the next week.”

 Kyuhyun chokes on his own saliva. What are they? Flirting now???

 Kyuhyun flops back again.

 Hell, he fucking hates dinosaurs.  


	12. A collection of letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the opening of a bigger fic that I had started about a year ago, which I've been stumped on forever at about 9000 words. It's intended to be a pseudo-historical, horror piece, with either mpreg or transgender undertones (it could really fall either way with what is written so far). But like I said, I've been stumped for ages and ages so I'm not sure if this fic will ever get finished, but I'm quite happy with the opening and I'm excited to share this much, at least.

_(A collection of letters exchanged between messrs Lee Donghae and Cho Kyuhyun)_

　

_July 27th, 1808_

_My Dear Sparrow,_

_Are you aware that is has been 4 days I repeat 4 days since our first night together? It feels as if it were but a dream when I laid with you in my uncle’s garden and I keep reliving that moment over and over again in my waking hours and in my dreams. Already I am craving your scent that is like freshly bloomed cocoa in autumn to feel the shivers run through your body as my calloused hands trace the fine contours of your supple flesh to kiss the flush on your cheeks and to taste your scrumptious lips that are redder and tastier than any wine._

_I long to dance with you under the stars once again and to have your fingers buried in my hair whilst mine are buried deep in you and to have my hips embraced by your shapely legs and feel the drippings of our mixed sweat. Do you know that I have not been able to get the way you moan my name while intoxicated with so much pleasure out of my head?_

_AYE! I await for the day that we are finally wed so that we may have each other day or night and wherever we deem fit. It feels like forever to wait what is the point in waiting Love? It only frustrates and weighs down the heart but even so I would still wait forever to be with you Kyuhyunnie._

_Alas! Uncle is calling me. I shall cut this short and give orders for Henry to not return until he has your reply in his hand._

_Your lovesick betrothed,_

_Lee Donghae_

_My Lovesick Prince,_

_**DONGHAE, YOU UNCOUTH COCKROACH!** **Have you any idea of how close my mother was to reading that letter? Do you not have any tact?**_

_Lucky, that I had snatched the letter from her hands and dragged Henry to my chambers before she could get the parchment fully opened. Your carnal words would have caused her a premature death and father would have tanned me into next year for allowing you to bed me before our wedding night! Have you no mind to tell Henry to surrender your letters to me, and me alone?_

_I apologize, for I might have caused your attendant to burst into tears due to some particularly harsh words. But, rest assured, I quickly wiped them away from his chubby cheeks and now he’s giggling at the blush covering my own cheeks as I once again read over your letter._

_Love, your punctuation truly is my worst nightmare. Commas are your friend. Please, please, use more commas to punctuate your thoughts. Their absence in your writing is cause for great headaches. Stick that tongue back inside your mouth, you cockeyed fish._

_‘I’m craving your scent that is like freshly bloomed cocoa in autumn’...Donghae, this doesn’t even make any sense. You have only ever smelled cocoa beans **after** they were harvested, roasted, and shipped across a large body of water and land. But thank you for the effort._

_Know that I long to be with you in utmost intimacy once again as well, and that I also bear the frustration of waiting to be wed. But there is only 1 week left to wait! Surely, we won’t die beforehand. Then, ‘we may have each other day or night and where ever we deem fit’ as you have so eloquently put it._

_Henry is getting antsy now, I’m afraid. Please refrain from sending him back with your reply until morning. I wager he’s afraid of the dark._

_Your flustered betrothed,_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_July 28th, 1808_

_My Feisty Little Sparrow,_

_Please accept my sincerest apology. By the heavens had I no intentions of anyone let alone your mother setting eyes on that letter and it pains me to even think about. I am sorry x infinity. You did a grand job rebuking Henry that poor fella was it necessary to make him cry? so be at rest that our letters will only be placed into the hands of their rightful owners from now on._

_But my words gave you pleasure last night didn’t they? I know they did Kyuhyun you can’t hide from me!_

_Have not I told you to stop calling me your prince? Even though it is highly flattering in no way am I a prince. Actually need I remind you that you dear Kyuhyunnie are much closer to royalty than me._

_Punctuation...smunctuation. I’ve never had a friend named ‘comma’ so I will continue to live my life ignorant of their existence besides I enjoy giving my dear little sparrow headaches so that I can kiss him better. I wager you have a great one reading this. Do you want me to come over and kiss you better or perhaps have a quick romp in the gardens?_

_Do you have cocks on your mind by chance? I’m just curious your choice of insults. **ALAS! DON’T HIT HENRY FOR DELIVERING THIS LETTER!** You may hit me all you want after we are wed as long as it makes me moan your name and I also promise to give you all the cock that your heart will ever desire (only my own of course). **SERIOUSLY DO NOT HIT HIM KYUHYUN! HENRY IS INNOCENT DO YOU HEAR?**_

_Sorry. I am finished being an uncouth cockroach now. It is too much fun getting you riled up and flushing madly my love._

_Your happy betrothed,_

_Lee Donghae_

_P.S. 1 week still feels like a long time…_

_P.P.S That is correct. Henry is afraid of the dark. You know...you are lucky that he cannot read or else he would probably have a lot to say to you Cho Kyuhyun._

_My uncouth cockroach,_

_I am unable to find words that can convey a proper reply to that letter. You obviously know by now that I did end up socking Henry but, in my defence, you took me completely off guard and he had been standing awfully close. I did not even hit him that hard. I apologized and gave him half of my breakfast and even offered to teach him how to read (considering how it only ends up failing whenever you try to teach him) after we are wed. I do believe that is enough compensation for his troubles._

_My prince, I shan’t stop calling you as such. Simply for the reason that your charms (omitting your recent letters) and aesthetics are more princely than the seven princes combined. I have every right to say so. My third cousins are all horse-faced bimbos who show the mannerisms of stuck up apes and the mental capacity of an earthworm...with the exception being Seulgi and Sulli. Though, they are both too young and the darndest of little darlings to have become jaded by the proceedings of court, unlike their older siblings. Burn this letter so that it may never wind up in the hands of the king! He would probably disown me, Arha and my parents as extended family._

_Still your betrothed,_

_(No matter how uncouth you may be),_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_My Sparrow,_

_Hyunnie...I will never burn your letters because I cherish each one and read them ten times over. Maybe you should just be careful with your pen and tongue. Although you do speak the truth about your cousins._

_Do not worry for the only eyes reading these letters are my own._

_Thank you to the moon and back for offering to teach Henry. The cute sook is ecstatic now that he has more reason to spend time with you. Oh! The fun that will come from both of you bickering day and night when we are finally living under one roof._

_By the way send Minho by this evening. There is business that I wish to speak of with him._

_Love your betrothed,_

_Lee Donghae_

_July 29th, 1808_

_My Prince,_

_Please tell me that you have started carving the goose. If not, then get moving mister! There are only 5 days left._

_My mother has invited you for afternoon tea with myself and Ahra. Afterwards, we can kiss in the garden under the shade of gazebo and perhaps I will even sing for you. So do be sure to come._

_Your Sparrow,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_My Beautiful Bear,_

_Please thank your mother again for hosting such a lovely afternoon for us. I quite enjoyed the rose dusting your cheeks when she brought up the topic of children. Do not fret Love, it will happen when the time is right and blessed will we be._

_Do you like your new nickname, my bear? I find it cute because you are a bearer. It is cute yes? Henry says it is. My dear Hyunnie, you will make a fantastic papa._

_I wish you the sweetest of dreams and maybe we will meet in them!_

_Your Prince,_

_Lee Donghae_

_July 30th, 1808_

_My Prince,_

_Hae, don’t you dare start calling me a bear! No matter what you or Henry believe, it is anything but cute. Alas! Why is it me who had the fate of being born as a bearer? It should have been you. Oh, how I mourn the day when we will have a child. You will be most insufferable._

_I am crying, Donghae. Three commas, I counted. THREE! I reckon that I am beginning to rub you the right way. (I am frowning at the thoughts going through your mind at this very moment.) There may be hope for you after all._

_Your weeping betrothed,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

 

_Dearest Kyuhyunnie,_

_You are too cute! And dramatic! I want to kiss you all over tickle you until you are a goopy mess of giggles and then rub you in the most pleasant of ways!_

_Your betrothed,_

_Lee Donghae_

_Darling Donghae,_

_I suggest that you restrain yourself from doing so and get your priorities in order, My Love._

_Forever yours,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_August 1st, 1808_

_My Sparrow,_

_Our date grows ever closer and my heart grows more excited by the hour. I dreamed of you last night. It was winter and we were at my parents home with my family and Henry. The two of us had just finished strolling around in the falling snow (our noses red and our toes numb) and when we entered into the family room an adorable little girl with raven-black hair, doe eyes and a blue hanbok leapt from my mother’s lap and raced into your arms. She looked just like me Kyuhyunnie. And a chubby baby was passed from father to me. Then we all sat down to drink tea and chat happily while the girl silently read a book in my lap and asking for your help occasionally. Do you think I could have dreamed of our future together Hyunnie? Oh I hope so._

_Anyway carving this goose is beginning to take its toll on my poor hands. I have nicked myself many times just this morning. I think it looks fine though. Perhaps it is more the shape of a duck...hmm they are all the same anyway so I reckon it does not matter._

_Your final fitting is today, yes? Do not give your noonas and mother too much of a hassle for poking and prodding you. Let me know how it goes._

_I’m sure that you will be plenty busy just like me so there is no need to respond right away._

_Your Prince,_

_Lee Donghae_

_August 2nd, 1808_

_My Charming Prince,_

_That sounds like a wonderful dream to dream. I am positive whichever future that we have together will be filled with love and happiness. And of course any of our children will inherit my intelligence and your exceedingly good looks._

_My final fitting went surprisingly well and now I have a dashing new hanbok to wear for our ceremony. Deep crimson with purple trim. It will be a nice compliment to your blue with purple trim, don’t you think?_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow...Hae, I fear that I will not get much sleep tonight. How can I when everything is about to change all in a day’s time? I am overjoyed that you will be my husband very soon and my heart beats fast just thinking about you._

_Today Minho and Arha-noona caught me skipping in the garden. Skipping. Do you understand? You are the one who’s supposed to be prancing around singing about love. I, however, am the type to hum and smile a ton as I go about my day as normal, only much more cheery. I pray that I am not going mad from love._

_I assume that you have finished the goose by now. And for the record, there is a substantial difference between a goose and a duck. I shan’t go into detail as I a should try to get some semblance of sleep- but do trust that there is a difference._

_I send my love with Minho and I will see you tomorrow on our wedding day._

_Your Sparrow,_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

 


	13. A/N-PROMPT TIME

Hey guys.

Please feel free to leave a kyuhae prompt for me in the comments section of this chapter. Let's see if this will get my creativity flowing!! But I'm not promising anything though, so please don't take it personally if I don't get around to writing your prompt. The muse can be such a pain.

Thanks

~ B

 

ps. if any of you like other pairings, I'm open to writing for changkyu or f(x) (only femslash or friendships). For these prompts Just drop something in my [tumblr](http://moonlitepunchrmance.tumblr.com/) ask box. Or you can just drop by and talk to me? Be my friend? hehe

 

 

 

 


	14. way to breakup

The media is a shit storm when Kyuhyun wakes up that morning. The blaring of his alarm, set as his favourite song from Sung Si Kyung's new album, is louder than he ever remembers, agitating the pain raging in his head.

 

He fumbles for his cellphone that he usually keeps on the bedside table while sleeping, swipes off the alarm, and sees that he has three messages from his manager and one from his sister. He ignores them for the time being, opting to roll out of bed and drag his lead-feet to the bathroom, really needing to piss.

 

It isn't until after he's scalded his tongue with tea...twice, that he reads the messages on his phone. Starting with his sister. It's says "whatever happens, we're here for you. Mum, dad, and I. Please don't wait too long to call one us." Then there's a link.

 

He clicks it, not quite sure what on earth the woman is going on about this time. When the page is fully loaded Kyuhyun is first in line to witness somebody's walls crumbling.  His own.

 

_D &E member, Lee Donghae and Ballad Prince, Cho Kyuhyun believed to be in a homosexual relationship!_

 

Those are the first words that jump out at kyuhyun.  Well it's kind of hard to miss them when they are the headline screaming, _Over here! Look at me!_

 

Below the headline are three photographs. No doubt taken the previous night when Kyuhyun and Donghae had been on what was thought to be a private, discreet date.The pictures prove otherwise. They capture the moment when Donghae and Kyuhyun were exiting out of a bar, clearly drunk, using each other for support, and kissing. Kissing, up against the brick wall of the old bar.

 

Kyuhyun can't recall there being anybody else out on the street that night. Or even remember pulling Donghae in by the scarf, Donghae's cold hands cupping his flushed cheeks as they shared an intamate moment. Not for the first time, Kyuhyun curses the powers of alcohol.

 

With shaking fingers, he exits the web browser (not even bothering to peak at the hundreds of netizen comments) and opens the messages from his manager.

 

"Fuck," Kyuhyun breathes. And his life is tilting on it's axis.

 

\--

 

The third time he meets up with Donghae after the incident, Kyuhyun breaks his own heart. It’s better to do it this way, he convinces himself, to crush his own hopes and dreams before someone else has the chance to. Especially Donghae.

 

He can see it coming, the way they haven’t been calling each other as often, in the way Donghae seems to be distracted whenever they get together, paranoid of hidden cameras and prying ears. It doesn’t matter that they are in the comfort of one or the other’s home. There’s still that chance that someone could be keeping tabs.

 

That’s probably what finally pushes Kyuhyun to do it, Donghae’s paranoia of being seen in Kyuhyun’s company. If Donghae’s statement to the press hadn’t done enough damage to this already fragile relationship, then his behaviour certainly bites it.

 

“Kyuhyunnie,” Donghae whispers the name, his eyes wide with surprise. “What are you trying to say?”

 

Kyuhyun blearily blinks at his boyfriend, bracing himself for the fall. “We’re obviously not ready to face everything this relationship entails yet. I think it’s best if we take a break, focus on our careers. A-at least for a little while.” He explains calmly, just like he had practiced, but inside there is a hole ripping though his chest.

 

Donghae is silent for several seconds while he processes Kyuhyun’s words, before he reaches out to Kyuhyun to hold both of his hands. “I get it, I do. But not forever,” Donghae croaks. “We can try again in a few years.”

 

Kyuhyun gulps, feels both of their hands shaking under the stress of concealing their pain. “I can’t pr-”

  
“We’ll try again in a few years,” Donghae insists, leaving no room for arguments.

 

"Okay."

 

And when Donghae finally leaves, Kyuhyun doesn't breakdown into tears. No.

 

But there is a terrible coldness coiled in his abdomen. A coldness that will remain for far too long. And perhaps a numbness in his fingertips- the place of Donghae's lingering touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /hides/


	15. Promt 1: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Firstly, I am dying to read a fic about jealous Donghae. Really. But with a happy end of course. ;)

Invite Kyuhyun on our ski trip, Hyukjae had said. Confess your undying love for him, he said. It will be perfect, he said.

Only nothing is perfect and Donghae writes his best friend off as a liar. Donghae had listened to Hyukjae’s overly optimistic encouragement for wooing their bandmate. He’d listened and made last minute arrangements to include Kyuhyun in their mini vacation at a ski resort in Switzerland. He’d listened, and it seems to be getting him nowhere.

“He’s not even that good looking.” Donghae mumbles to Hyukjae, eyes fixed on the Swiss guy who is buying Kyuhyun a hot chocolate in the ski lodge. Kyuhyun had crashed into him on the slopes, and the guy has been glued to his side for the past hour, all flirty smiles and awkward communication.

“No.” Hyukjae solemnly disagrees. “He is very good looking.” But upon finding himself on the receiving end of Donghae’s glare, adds, “though, his attractiveness doesn’t even compare to yours. Obviously.”

Donghae crosses his arms. “Do you think Kyuhyun thinks so?”

“Um...yeah. yeah. Of- oh.”

Swiss guy is now ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair and Kyuhyun is looking rather pinkish. There’s a lump taking up space in Donghae’s chest that is filled with frustration and undeniable jealousy. that should be Donghae’s hand messing up the thick locks and making him blush, not this handsome stranger.

Hyukjae shoves him right then, mouthing  _ go get him _ , and Donghae steals his nerves, sauntering over to their bandmate. He draws up beside Kyuhyun, taking no notice of the Swiss guy, and touches the small of his back.

“Our dinner reservation is in half an hour, Kyuhyunnie,” he says, leaning slightly towards him.

“Oh?” He is clearly surprised by this news. And news it is because it was supposed to Kyuhyun’s pick of where to dine. Donghae had pulled the line out of his figurative ass. Kyuhyun blinks at Donghae, a bit stupefied, before recovering. “Where’s Hyuk?”

The Swiss guy is fidgeting, no idea what the two are saying. Donghae inwardly smirks.

“Actually, it’s just gonna be you and me at dinner tonight.” He glances at the Swiss guy then throws in an English, “ _ babe.” _

Oh, how Hyukjae is going to applaud for the way he makes the stranger gawk before stuttering an apology.

“ _ Look I wasn’t trying to hit on him...well no, I was, but i didn’t know he already had a boyfriend.”  _ He claps Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “ _ it was a pleasure meeting, you Kyuhon- kyuhyun, but I need to get going now.” _

Donghae and Kyuhyun don't completely understand the man's rambling, but they do get the jist of it, so Kyuhyun stutters out a goodbye, a perfectly friendly smile plastered on his lips.

The man nods to Donghae, then mumbles something in German as he hurries off.

“What was that?” Kyuhyun rounds on him.

Donghae lets out a little nervous laugh as he begins leading Kyuhyun from the ski lodge and evades the question. Instead he says, “I uh...have something important to ask you over dinner.”

“Well it better be good,  _ babe. _ ”

It is said teasingly, with a bump of shoulders that almost make Donghae falter in his steps. He doesn't though, too busy rejoicing in his success thus far.

It looks like he’ll be thanking Hyukjae for his help afterall.


	16. Promt 2: Nerd!Kyuhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nerd!kyu xD I don't have anything specific for donghae's character but nerdy kyu is a priority xD
> 
> Ahh I hope this suffices :P

 

“Yeah, well...wait until you see my apartment before you go making plans for a proposal.” Kyuhyun mumbled as he broke from Donghae’s embrace and turned to unlock his apartment door.

 

“That's a bit dramatic, ain’t it?” donghae wondered allowed. Kyuhyun's apartment couldn't be that bad. Well, unless he had a secret hoarding disorder. That could possibly be a dealbreaker.

 

He was about to crack a joke, when he stepped into the little home and all jokes promptly fled from his mind. A life size cutout of whom he was pretty sure was Han Solo stood only a few feet from the door. It had spooked him- he thought it was a real person standing there. And his undignified squeak caused his face to redden.

 

“in case of intruders.” Kyuhyun sheepishly explained.

 

And, okay, so it was a bit odd, but Donghae could deal with that. Besides, young Han Solo was attractive. Though as he ventured further into his sort-of-boyfriend’s abode, he began to understand Kyuhyun’s words in a different light.

 

Kyuhyun was a complete nerd and it showed in the home decor. From the Han Solo cutout at the door; to the periodic table of elements coffee table in the center of the living room; to the various framed, sci-fi and fantasy posters hanging on the walls; the Mario cushions on the couch; and the tetris shelf that was full of books and comics. His coice of decor spelled out geek.

 

“It’s very…” Donghae pondered the best way to compliment Kyuhyun’s home. It was far from being horrible, infact, the little place held a lot of character. His lips stretched into a smile as spoke his next words. “it’s very you. So bedroom?”

 

“ahh, yeah this way.”

 

Kyuhyun lead him through a door that revealed a room that would give the living room a run for its money. The other room was tame compared to Kyuhyun’s bedroom, with a Pac-Man theme wall and all. Kyuhyun turned to Donghae, rather flusterd as he waited for some sort of reaction. For the older man to run in the opposite direction, maybe. But Donghae’s next move was definitely not what he expected.

 

“Is that- oh it is!” Donghae exclaimed, pointing at the Iron Man mask sitting on Kyuhyun’s dresser. “Iron Man is the best!”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes lit up wih an idea. He grabbed the mask and covered his face with it.

 

“JARVIS, what is the probability that this strapping young gentleman will be joining me in bed tonight?”

 

“I’d say that the probability is in your favour, sir.” Donghae played along, whilst trying to contain the laughter that was itching to spill from him. “He appears to be quite interested in you.”

 

“Splendid!” Kyuhyun replied from behind the mask.

 

The next moment Donghae was a whole lot closer, lifting the mask from Kyuhyun’s face.

 

Donghae was grinning as he said, “I think I’ve just fallen and I can’t seem to find my way out of your eyes.”

 

“Gross.” Kyuhyun shoved him, but changed his mind halfway and decided to pull Donghae onto the bed with him. “So you really don’t mind all of this?”

 

“I think you are great, Kyu. All of you. Especially your nerdy habits.”

  
And Kyuhyun gave a content hum before grasping Donghae’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.


	17. In The Flesh AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this while waiting for surgery (so hungry agh). But thank goodness for free wifi, other wise I'd be hungry and bored out of mind and not a happy camper :P 
> 
> This is set in the universe of In the Flesh, which if you're not familiar with the show, it is about people who died in 2009 rising and basically wandering around being zombies and doing zombie things. But then scientists found a way to bring the zombies back to a civilized state, and they are soon reintigrated back into society, though they remain very much undead and face a lot of prejudice from the living. And also there's cute zombie boyfriends. It's great.
> 
> I will probably write a part 2 later this week.
> 
> Also any mistake are being blamed on my food deprived brain.

 

He remembers smiling, laughing,

 

A happy life.

 

_Love you, love you._

 

Leaves, dirt and twigs under his feet,

 

A forest.

 

A river, rocks, slipping, falling.

 

Water all around.

 

_No breath, no breath!_

 

Darkness.

 

Nothing,

 

_Nothing._

 

But then there’s scratching,

 

          Breaking through wood and dirt.

 

_Air._

And then hunger.

 

He’s so hungry that the instinct takes over.

 

_Feed. Feed._

  
And it feels amazing.

 

\--

  
_"Affirmation. "_

 

The scrape of a handheld mirror sliding across the desk captures Kyuhyun's attention. His fingers twitch with the by-now-ingrained-routine to pick up the mirror and hold it in front of him, even though he hates doing it. Hates what he sees reflected back at him in the cold, silver surface.

 

He hesitates in picking up the mirror, opting to flick his gaze to the neat papers sitting at the center of the desk. He isn't close enough to read them, but can guess what is scrawled there in between the lines in neat cursive. Every single reaction and important step on his road to recovery- mental and physical evaluations over the past six months.

 

_"Who are you?"_

 

Kyuhyun's eyes flicker up to the encouraging smile of a middle-aged doctor. Encouraging, friendly she may be, but he can see how worn out she is by the crescents under her eyes.

 

"I'm Kyu-" he begins, only to be interrupted by the doctor tapping the edge of the mirror.

 

"In the mirror, Kyuhyun."

 

Kyuhyun's hand reaches out, cautiously curling fingers around the handle and lifting it in front of himself. The reflection is something he can’t ever imagine getting used to. White irises and mis-shapen pupils, ashen skin and dark veins, pale lips. The sight of the reflection is unsettling, leaves him feeling disgusted and terrified.

 

Kyuhyun takes a shaky breath, recalling the affirmation that all of them are made to say daily. Several times. "My name is Cho Kyuhyun and I am a partially deceased syndrome sufferer. What I did in my untreated state was not my fault." He recites in a rush then all but tosses the mirror back on the desk then sags in his seat.

 

"Good." The doctor says, scribbling something down in notes. “You’ll be going home tomorrow. How do you feel?”

 

“Like I will never be ready.”

 

The doctor sighs, setting her pen and notebook aside, and meets Kyuhyun with a level look. “I believe that you are, Kyuhyun. You’ve made remarkable recovery from your untreated state, and it’s time to assimilate you back into society. Now is there anyone you are looking forward to seeing?”

 

Kyuhyun hesitates with his doubts about her confidence in him, but eventually answers. "I'm looking forward to seeing my family. My sister was- is my best friend.”

 

"That's lovely." The doctor smiles warmly. “I know they are looking forward to seeing you after all this time.”

 

“And then there’s my boyfriend.”

 

Kyuhyun watches the doctor’s smile falter, turning into a sympathetic press of lips.

 

“Look Kyuhyun, it’s been nearly four years since your death. Just...just don’t be too surprised if he’s moved on.”

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a breath, prepared to talk about how Donghae had loved him- genuinely and tenderly since his first year of university, and then for the next five years until the river had claimed Kyuhyun’s life. But then Kyuhyun realizes that the woman is right. Donghae has had four years to mourn over him, probably moved on long ago because honestly, who’d of thought their boyfriend would rise from the ground as a flesh eating monster with no recollections of their previous life, only to be then treated and brought back to a civilized state thanks to Neurotriptyline. Kyuhyun’s family was one thing, but a lover…

 

Kyuhyun lets the breath go without any further words. Just a nod of understanding. But then he remembers a fragment of his rabid state. Screams, blood. So much blood. He shivers.

 

“You’re right, Donghae won’t want to see a murderer. The monster I’ve become.”

 

“kyuhyun, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

And he loathes every fibre of his second being.


	18. In the Flesh AU: Part 2

 

Donghae remembers being woken at dawn,

Dim sunlight filtered by the tent.

_5 more minutes_

A laugh.

 Slipping back into sleep.

 Waking, confused,

 Alone.

 Calling, calling out his name.

  _Kyu?_

  _Kyu?_

 A search party,

 Calling out until their voices are raw.

 Until a boy screams,

  _I found him!_

 His body- 2 kilometers downstream.

  _He’s not breathing!_

  _Where’s his pulse?_

Pumping, pumping his chest until something cracks.

  _Please!_

 but he doesn't wake up.

 Tears, so many tears.

 And then his body is laid to rest,

 6 feet under.

 Alone.

But he doesn’t stay dead.  

      None of them do, that year.

 

* * *

 

Donghae learns of his dead ex boyfriend’s impending return home in the form of Kyuhyun’s sister. She’s sitting on the couch next to Donghae’s mother, her daughter receiving kisses from the dog.

 

“Kyuhyunnie is coming home next week.” Ahra blurts, her gaze steady, gauging how he reacts. She never has been one to beat around the bush.

 

Donghae’s chest constricts, as if it was trying to disable his ability to breath. And he tries to focus past that feeling. No, this possibly couldn’t be. The male had been gone for nearly four years, there was no way he could be coming back. not unless...

 

“He’s been at a PDS treatment facility for the last year and a half. We...didn't tell you because...well, what you were a part of.” Ahra explains. Her voice gentle, maybe regretful that she has been keeping such a huge secret from him for all this time.

 

There's an instant flood of betrayal that rushes through Donghae’s core. Amongst other feelings that he is frankly too terrified to identify. _What you were a part of._ The slaughtering of treatable undead. Though given, at the time that Donghae had joined the ranks of the HVF, it was unknown that the rotters- the partially deceased syndrome sufferers- could be brought back to their old conscious states, before death. But then scientists began experimenting and suddenly, governments were announcing that people could have their long lost loved ones returned.

 

The announcement was messy, so much accusations being thrown at the government about letting monsters walk freely amongst streets. But there was also the other side- fingers being pointed at the military and other people who had killed the rotters during the rising. Who had protected the living. Donghae was one of them, and the battles are something that will haunt him for a long time to come.

 

_Never had to kill. Never had to._

 

The guilt is tremendous, pushing down on his diaphragm until he hears the words gasped from his own mouth. “No. No I-I can’t.”

 

And Ahra’s expression is one of understanding and grief. She knows what he means. Donghae isn’t ready to face his demons. Not yet. He isn’t ready to face her brother who he’d once loved- freely, desperately. She understands, and that is why she grabs hold of her daughter’s hand.

 

“Give uncle Hae a hug goodbye, he’s feeling unwell.”

 

And then tiny arms wrap around Donghae’s neck, a peck placed on his cheek, before the girls are gone and he is left with only his mother.

 

“hush now,” she says, pulling out a pamphlet. “We’ll get you into one of these therapy groups. The ones about coping with PDS reintegration. You’ll be okay, my boy.”

 

Donghae holds tightly to her hand while she makes the call. His eyes unfocused in the space ahead.

 

_Kyuhyun’s coming home._

  
And he doesn’t know how he should react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's one part left for this zombie!kyu au.


	19. In the Flesh AU: Part 3

 

They meet by Kyuhyun’s gravestone.

 

It has taken a full, three, treacherous months for Donghae to find himself face to face with his past lover. He’s not quite sure what he’d been expecting, but Kyuhyun is standing there in the perfectly trimmed grass, arms wrapped around his middle, like one would if they were cold. But PDS sufferers have no sense of temperature, or sense of pain or light touches or itches. Hell they don’t even have a pulse. Kyuhyun stands tall but it's almost like he's trying to be the smallest, insignificant thing in the universe.

 

And when Kyuhyun looks up at him, Donghae doesn’t expect the amount of fear in those too-light-brown-contacts. If anyone were to be afraid then it should be Donghae. But as Donghae reaches out to touch Kyuhyun’s too cold hand and Kyuhyun flinches, he realizes that it’s not fear of Donghae. It is the fear of rejection, because of what Kyuhyun is.

 

“I’m sorry,” Donghae apologizes. “Oh God, I’m so, so very sorry about everything. for not coming sooner, for hurting people like you and for...for falling back asleep. I shouldn’t have-” Donghae breaks off abruptly and crushes an undead Kyuhyun in his arms, babbling into Kyuhyun’s sweater covered shoulder.

 

He squeezes and squeezes to the point where it should be extremely uncomfortable- to a fully living person, that is. But Kyuhyun only makes a choked sound as he stiffly lifts an arm to return the hug.

* * *

Slowly, carefully, they relearn each other. Over the span of weeks and months.

 

There is so much that Kyuhyun has missed out on in the last 4 years, big events like the birth of niece. She’s two and a half, looks just as Kyuhyun and Ahra did when they were babies, and she’s such a sweet heart. But Donghae was there, taking on the role of being her uncle when he really didn’t have to. He could have moved on with life, found somebody else to love, but he chose to stay, to help Kyuhyun’s family during such difficult times. And Kyuhyun is eternally greatful to the man.

 

There’s dozens of movies and cd’s and books that Donghae lends to Kyuhyun, on the pretense that they are all amazing and, “Kyuhyun I’m so excited that you can experience these now”.

 

They watch the movies together, side by side on Donghae’s couch, with popcorn in Donghae’s lap, and Kyuhyun misses being able to eat. But it’s okay. It’s okay because Donghae notices the longing in him, and sets the popcorn aside in favour of tugging Kyuhyun closer. Kyuhyun is always careful to cover as much of his body as reasonably possible, so that Donghae won't ever be too cold while holding him.

 

And late at night Kyuhyun will put on headphones and blast the cds in his ears, drowning himself in music notes and lyrics. He listens until he has the urge to cry. But he can’t cry, there’s only a frustrating prickle in his eyes that wont go away. So he grabs a bottle of eyedrops and soaks his eyes until the drops start running down his cheeks and the prickly feeling fades away. And for those minutes he feels so vulnerable, a nostalgic ache.

The worst part is the absence of a heart beat, the reassuring internal lub-dubs that say “Yes you are alive. A living, breathing being!” He misses the fluttery thumping in his chest the first time Donghae kisses him since before his death. It catches him off gaurd. Donghae asks to see Kyuhyun’s face- bare without all the coverup and coloured contacts.

 

“I’m ready,” Donghae smiles. “I need to see the real you, now.”

 

So kyuhyun complies, albeit hesitantly. His hands shake as he wipes his face with a damp cloth, revealing the ashen skin that makes him feel guilty. He blinks out the contacts next, lifting his chin to reveal his off white irises and star-burst pupils to Donghae.

 

The other male simply takes in his natural appearance, eyes tracing every curve and odd colouration on his face. That is when Donghae does the unexpected, surges forward and kisses Kyuhyun with such a force to almost knock his balance. Kyuhyun’s confused, can’t wrap his head around why Donghae would want to kiss him while he looks like a freak of nature. So unnatural and horrible.

 

But he finds the means to kiss back. It’s different from before, can’t feel the warmth of Donghae’s lips. Can't feel the racing of his heart or the tickle of Donghae’s fingers as they tangle into his hair- just a pressure against his scalp.

 

“You're real. So very real and I don’t care if you look a bit different now, Kyuhyunnie. All that matters is that you're here, alive-”

 

“Undead, actually.” Kyuhyun corrects.

 

Donghae laughs shortly. “Undead. Exactly. You're back in front of me and I can touch you for real. That’s beautiful, you're beautiful just like this, and I’m gonna make you see.”

 

Kyuhyun blinks in surprise, a warm smile spreading across his face as he leans in to kiss Donghae again. Just this, this feeling could be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending? Hehe. Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments guys.


	20. "I dreamed of you"

“I dreamed of you last night.”

“hmm?” Donghae hummed with his phone sitting on his chest, too tired to sit up and hold it against his ear. Kyuhyun’s voice coming from the speaker had been a much needed relief from a long day.

“Yeah. It was strange. Like super weird. One moment we were sitting in a restaurant, then the next you were butt naked while climbing a rainbow in a quest to rescue the golden goose from jack and the beanstalk, while I hitched a ride on the cheshire cat.”

A bark of laughter burst from Donghae, as he pictured Kyuhyun’s dream in his mind’s eye. “please tell me you drank the shrink me potion first, that poor Cheshire.”

“I did, in fact.” replied Kyuhyun, lightheartedly. “But we couldn’t find the goose or your clothes for that matter, and then I was falling from the sky and that's when I woke up. That's all that I remember.” 

“Wild,” Donghae snickered, rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips. “Butt naked on rainbow. That’s like ultimate pride, babe.”

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun sighed. There was brief rustling on the other end of the line, which Donghae assumed was the sounds of Kyuhyun getting ready for bed in yet another hotel room. The life of being a star. Sometimes, Donghae missed it, but mostly it just felt good to have a nice long break from all the intensity and fast pace of the lifestyle.

The ease of the atmosphere was shattered by a thud, ‘Aaagh’, and several pained hisses. Donghae shifted on his bed, grasping the phone up to his ear and pressed off of speaker.

“Kyu?”

“Shit, yeah, Oww…” and then his voice was louder, closer. “Sorry, I stubbed my toe and dropped my phone.”

Donghae bit at the grin threatening to split across his face, but then remembered that Kyuhyun couldn’t see, and gave into a short laugh. On the other end of the line, Kyuhyun marily whined.

“Never a dull moment.”

“Shut up, hyung. Okay, I’m in bed now. Sing to me?”

“Hah, as you wish,” Donghae replied. And began their not-quite-a-routine of Donghae singing made up lyrics until yawns were heard on both ends, and one of them gave into exhaustion with a sleepy “love you”, then pressed ‘end call’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts that keep me up at 4am and won't let me sleep until I've written them out. I swear...


	21. Don't forget the marshmallows

When Kyuhyun wakes up, it’s because of the chill taking his left foot. The rest of his body is toasty under a heated blanket- protected from winter. There’s a lulled silence. The only interruptions are soft breathing, the occasional creak of the cabin settling, and wind rattling the frosted window panes.

 It’s still dark outside. Dark in the bedroom. Donghae must have turned off the nightlight.

 Kyuhyun sucks in an icy breath and is instantly overcome by a full body shiver. He pulls his foot back into the safe warmth offered by the blanket and shoves it between Donghae’s calves, as he curls closer to the sleeping man.

 Donghae flinches. Groans unintelligibly, waking.

 “I’m cold,” Kyuhyun complains.

 “I feel,” Donghae replies hoarsely.

 “I think the fire died out, Hae.”

 “Probably. And the generator- light’s off and blanket isn’t hot.”

 Oh, Kyuhyun thinks. No wonder why he can’t stop shivering. But the thought of getting up to fix the problem just seems very, very, unappealing right now. And apparently, so does Donghae, for he reaches for an extra blanket from a wooden chair right next to the bed, and settles it over them. That makes three blankets now.

 Northern winters are unforgiving.

 Kyuhyun snuggles into Donghae once again- seeking out his warmth. They tangle their thermal-pyjama covered limbs and puff hot air against each other's cheeks.

 And despite the general weariness of being in freezing temperatures, there’s an unexplainable fondness and warmth hidden within the moment. Because it feels so sacred- almost like nothing else exists beyond the bubble that the two men have created. It's only Kyuhyun and Donghae sharing warmth. Being so purely intimate.

 Nothing could touch that.

 Well, except for Henry and his mother waking up and arguing about who’s going to go out and refuel the generator.

 Their bedroom door swings open from a sulking Henry, who walks over and tugs at their blankets.

 “Henry!”

 “Kyuhyun, you’re coming with me!” he exclaims with false cheer, “Donghae- hyung, you’re helping mum light the fire.”

 Kyuhyun balks at the task at hand. No way is going outside this early. He flaps his hands at Henry, whining. “Sorry, I’m dead. Can’t move.”

 “Shut up, I need you to hold the flashlight for me.”

 “Use your big mouth,” retorts Kyuhyun.

 Henry grasps at Kyuhyun’s shirt and tugs him from the bed, much to Donghae’s amusement.

 “Hurry up and put your boots on,” Henry orders as he shoves a disgruntled Kyuhyun out of the room and into the front room of his family's cabin. His mother has taken the opportunity to light some candles.

 She looks at the boys, all happy and motherly in a fuzzy housecoat.

 “Thanks for helping Henry, Kyuhyun,” she says.

 “I need to use the outhouse anyways,” Kyuhyun sighs, his annoyance marginally draining. He turns to look back at Donghae who’s standing in the hallway with a stupid grin on his handsome face. “If I freeze to death out there, I still love you. Even though you aren’t volunteering to go instead of me.”

 “I’ll make sure to have a steaming cup of hot chocolate for when you get back?” Donghae offers with a shrug.

Kyuhyun scowls, looks at Henry, his mother, then back to Donghae. “Fine. But don’t forget the marshmallows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been so long since I've posted something. How are you guys? Are you taking care of yourselves? Ready for christmas/other holiday celebrations? It's so cold up here in Canada with blizzards on the daily. I will be posting more kyuhae winter cabin vacation drabble thingies that are based on some pretty crazy experiences I've had at my friends cabin in the middle of nowhere where the only access is to snowmobile accross a frozen lake. Yah fun times.


End file.
